


"How did you lose your best friend?"

by audacieuse



Category: no specific fandom
Genre: First work - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, No Plot, OC P.O.V, Original Character(s), POV First Person, eliott's p.o.v, no actual sex/drugs though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audacieuse/pseuds/audacieuse
Summary: “I started doing porn.”I blinked. “What?”“Yeah.” Julie popped her gum and leaned back against the porch swing, pushing herself back and forth with the toes of her sandals. “It’s been super fun.”





	

“I started doing porn.”

I blinked. “What?”

“Yeah.” Julie popped her gum and leaned back against the porch swing, pushing herself back and forth with the toes of her sandals. “It’s been super fun.”

The two of us were sitting on the front porch of Julie’s house, our feet dragging on the wooden floorboards as the sun skirted past the palm trees swaying in the Los Angeles sky. I had just come home from college for Winter Break, and had wanted to catch up with my best friend since middle school.

Julie, with her long, dark hair, her large eyes, her happy-go-lucky attitude, and the intellect she always tried to hide whenever a cute guy was around.

I didn’t understand. “What do you mean you’re doing porn?”

“I mean, like, it’s not official or anything. I’m just doing it, like, recreationally. Like the nude photography! Did I tell you?”

I shook my head.

Julie grinned. “I met this guy on Tinder, and he, like, takes pictures of naked women? For art. And he was like, ‘I bet you have a really nice body, I’d love to try out my camera on you.’ So I took off all my clothes and he took pictures of me and put it on his blog.”

Before I knew it, Julie was showing me the blog on her phone.

I stared. There were photographs of dozens of young, naked women. One series in particular was of a girl with a mask tied around her face. Her poses were twisted into awkward positions against the backdrop of a dorm room, unrecognizable had it not been for the small scar she's had since childhood, barely noticeable on her right shoulder. The disguise leered up at me, the eyes drooping, the mouth stretching back into a snarl.

“I guess it’s pretty artsy,” I managed. I didn’t know what else to say. “Did you get paid?”

Julie laughed. “No, not for that. I got paid for doing a sex tape with another couple though. That was super fun.”

“You did a sex tape?”

“Yeah! This couple reached out to me, and I was like, why not? I had to do some crazy drugs before I did it, too. The boyfriend wanted me to. He filmed the whole thing.”

I looked at my best friend, and saw Julie at thirteen years old, when we had first met. I remembered skinned knees on the basketball court, popsicles that melted in the desert heat, laughter and tears about puppy-love boyfriends that grew bored and dropped her like a crumpled piece of trash.

“Well, I mean, if you’re happy doing it—” I began.

“Oh, yeah, it’s awesome. But what about you? What are you up to?” Julie leaned forward and grinned at me. “I wanna know how you’re doing in that fancy school on the east coast.”

Feeling a little relieved, I started telling her about the fascinating classes I was taking, about the organizations I had started, the work I had done with Amnesty International, the novel I was finishing up. But as I spoke, I saw Julie’s eyes glaze over, and I realized I had lost her. We didn’t relate to each other anymore.

When I finally left the house, our goodbyes were forced, and the hug was clumsy and awkward. The sun was finally beginning to disappear behind the stucco houses of the neighborhood, and Julie 's face had darkened in the twilight. She was still chewing her gum.

“I’ll see you later,” she said. She forced a smile.

I smiled back. “See you later.”

But both of us knew that something had changed that day. And when I drove away from Julie ’s house, I knew with a heavy heart that we would never go back to the way things were.

We had moved on from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi idk?? what this is??  
> First works.  
> Its like 10:30 and I just kinda typed this down ? <3


End file.
